


Strained Future

by ikonnau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Character death but still fine, Contains fluff too it depends, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I suck at explaining sometimes, Jinhwan’s a bitch, Junhoe’s quite mature, M/M, Mentions of Accident, Of course a lot of smut, Peculiar AU, Putting a lot of Angst but I'm such an unreliable narrator, eccentric, junhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonnau/pseuds/ikonnau
Summary: Jinhwan considered it a curse to see anyone's future by looking into their eyes, that is why he freaked out to see himself entangled intimately with someone he just met. He found himself planning on how not to meet the guy again on the first meeting.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Of Bodies And Moans

_Jinhwan barely opened his eyes as he was drowning in ecstasy, too much pleasure as he continued pounding into him. His tongue showing as he gasped for air, mouth almost drooling and clutching on white sheets tightly for his shaking glory. His legs falling if it weren't for the hands gripping on it, securing his legs open and how long he had it spread while his lower body were lifted._

_Jinhwan couldn't believe he could make a sound as sinful as this, mewling like a mess, feeling the pressure coming up and his hips tightening showing the veins. Just like how his previous orgasm, his visions fading and arching his back til it left completely the mattress. Pushing himself deeper and desperate, thankful the man's pace didn’t falter. His thrust was heaven, his rhythm is leaving him fuck out-- both in pain but wanted to be wreck and squirmed under him. Jinhwan just wants to offer himself for the man to devour. Mind's under the influence of lust and heat, it's driving him to the edge, his eyes rolling._

_"You are beautiful like this.."_

_Jinhwan heard him groan and double the gasp when he went faster than he was. The bed creaks with the intensity of his hips, Jinhwan didn’t know how much he could take him when he felt himself reaching the limit. This will be his third orgasm and his inside was being pounded continuously, without a break. He whimpered at the overstimulation but didn’t complain. He let his feet curl and received the pleasure he had never experienced until now._

_Mighty God, Jinhwan had told him it was his first time. The man promised to be gentle as he can but Jinhwan’s being pushed to the edge._

_"Clo.. Close.." he whimpered, sobbing as he bit down on his hand trying to cover his face. Uncomfortably, he felt too exposed when he's been inside him for an hour now._

_"Not yet." and Jinhwan sob again, a hand ran up to his bud, massaging and pinching it. He was already hard-- so close even the lightest touch could make him cum. It wasn't hard too when a skilful hand played with him._

_"Nghh.." he cried, pushing his chest to his touch. Burning in desire and his insides barely take him whole, the spot abuse and his hole tightening even more, his walls clamping his length and provokes him to snap faster. "Please.. Ah-- please!" he cried out._

_Jinhwan lifted his arms, grabbing whatever he could, feeling the man's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Hoping it would slow down his thrust for him to last just like how he wanted him too._

_With their teeths clanking, Jinhwan loses the dominance, as if he stands a chance. He let him explore and play with his mouth, nibbling and feeling how eager he was when he bit down his lower lips. Jinhwan had a chance, he wrapped his legs around his waist as their kisses deepened before he moaned out. A hot filled his insides and he was overwhelmed with how good it felt._

_"Close, huh?"_

  
  


A glass shattered into pieces when it slipped his hands. The smell of freshly brewed coffee covered the room and gushed over Jinhwan to ask if he was okay. But Jinhwan’s attention was nowhere, he could only hear a loud beep against his ears. Feels like an electric shock just entered his body and fucking his system to malfunction. 

"Hey are you okay?" 

Mouth shaking, Jinhwan wouldn’t be able to form a word after a fifteen seconds preview of what was about to happen. _No fucking way,_ he thought, eyes trailing down at the man picking up the sharp pieces of glass on floor and asking him to move his feet. 

"Hyung are you okay?" he felt Hanbin tapping his shoulder, making him jump in surprise, still gasping the situation he was about to get into. _Fuck off, the future's not right this time,_ he shouted in his mind. 

"Hey, your shin is bleeding!" claimed the man kneeling and he instinctively avoided his hands that were about to grab his legs. "Sorry, your shin is bleeding. Does it hurt?" 

"I'm-- I'm fine." he choked, caught his words on his throat. 

"Here," Yunhyeong walked over and handed him the tools. "Be careful."

"I'm leaving." Jinhwan muttered, eyes lingering on him before grabbing his things and storming out the room. He left everyone dumbfounded in their places, his friends didn’t have enough time to refrain him from leaving, it was too sudden.

"Is he okay?"

**_______________**

Jinhwan is never the type of addressing something with violence. He uses a silent way of ignoring and turning them off by simply not minding their presence, others opinions don't matter to him. Everyone has their own way on how they perceive life, and he is not simply the one to involve himself with anyone deeper and allowed more than he intended. Hanbin and Yunhyeong will pass his, they are the same. Left out and freak. 

Jinhwan felt something cold dripping from his nape down to his back, staining his white uniform and feeling oddly freezing. He wasn't wrong any way when a laughter filled their silent kitchen, the customers outside didn't have any idea. 

And of course, just like his previous regular day, Jinhwan saw it before this day. But he chose not to dodge and avoid their way of _having fun,_ interfering with what humans called the future is something he will never do. Unless there was a life on the line and he is the only one they could lean on to. 

Turning around and untying his apron, Jinhwan threw an unimpressed look. "Y'all are done? My shift ended. I'm leaving." he announced. 

Just like that Jinhwan left the fast food chain where he's working. Feels like he was released after a year of being suffocated in a toxic environment but totally it's just a six hours of shift. Wearing his cap and hiding almost his face, he left the place. 

There are times he was thankful for his not so tall yet not so short height, Jinhwan could simply avoid everyone, especially looking in their eyes. Everyday, rare times he couldn't stop to take a glimpse of what will happen to someone he bumped into. Everyday, there are dozens of futures he didn’t bother to interfere with. That's how life was made, we're bound to learn, discover and explore. What would be the point of learning if humans can easily predict what will happen. 

He's been ignoring and turning off Yunhyeong and Hanbin's call for a day, he doesn’t want to spill the tea and he don't want them to know. Torn in between, Jinhwan chose both. How can he tell them he saw in someone's eyes _they'll be fucking?_ How!? 

_How could I tell them I saw in someone's eyes-- I'm gonna get fucked with someone I just met today?!_ And Jinhwan found himself planning on how not to meet the guy again on the first meeting. He didn’t even have the chance to properly hear his name nor introduce himself, he was shaken by what he saw, it sent horror on his body. Because it was pathetic. 

Reaching his place, Jinhwan slumped down under the tree. Inhaling the scent of nature and smiling how it calms him down. Forgetting what happened momentarily. 

He let his mind wander to his study. He was late, but Jinhwan preferred being the oldest in class than to have nothing he could offer himself. Even though everyone is addressing him as a freak and human hater, he's way more educated than all those people who do nothing but mocking people like him. Second semester was about to start, a weight has been lifted on his shoulders remembering he already paid his fees for the next semester. And he's quite proud too he was the one who paid for it, without the help of others. 

Letting himself be drowned in his own thoughts, Jinhwan relaxed a bit. Not noticing his shoulders are tense all the time he kept his guard because anytime his co-workers might pull a heavy prank he had to be ready. Internalizing his life, he was all psychologically disturbed. Often stressed out but he was glad he's still able to pull himself, Yunhyeong was there too, but uncertain he might last till the end. 

"You're here?" 

Alarmed, Jinhwan stood quickly as he could. Stumbled on a stone behind him, he immediately fell on ground with his butt landing first, receiving most of the impact. He groaned in pain, but he was fast to swat the hand away trying to help him. 

"I'm just helping you--"

"I don’t need your help." he said, helping himself to stand and grabbing his things. He had to leave the place as early as he could because the memory of them, together, moaning and losing themselves in pleasure is still vividly on his mind. Even if it's not yet happening, either way, Jinhwan will do anything to stop it this time. 

"Hey, did I ever do something wrong?" he continued asking and Jinhwan saw his shadow following him, he quickened his pace. 

_Why is he even here?_ Instead of asking, Jinhwan kept the question to himself. Mind still focuses on leaving the place, avoiding him and planning how to get rid of the lewd pictures in his mind. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry whatever it is." 

Now Jinhwan hates his short limbs because the man is taller than him, tall enough for him to call himself a midget standing next to him. Keeping his ears shut, he tried his best to ignore his pleading. Why is he even pleading. 

"Hey--"

"Don’t touch me!" he snapped, startling both of them. Jinhwan retreated his arms being held and glared at him with so much agony like the man had done something inhuman to him. "Leave me alone, you don’t even know me." 

"Why are you even ignoring me? I don’t recall any bad memories between us." 

"Because you don’t know me and vice versa. Stop following me." Jinhwan calmed himself, wiping his crumpled shirt and turning away only to be pulled again back to his place. "I told you stop touching--" 

"Koo Junhoe, Hyung." followed by a flick on his forehead. 

_Fuck you._ Jinhwan cursed in his mind before forcefully escaping Junhoe’s hold, the latter let him be. Freeing his hand but not without giving him a wide grin that irks Jinhwan’s irritation much to his rising anger. He would punch him if he dared to do anything weird. 

"You're cute."

"Fuck you I'm leaving." he said, running away as fast as he can and mumbling curses under his breath. 

"Where will you be going? I'm dropping you off, I'm free today." 

"No one asked." he said nonchalantly, ignorant. His short limbs barely manage to take another step, his ankles bleeding but he didn’t feel any pain. Ignoring his own injury, Jinhwan leaves hastily, though Junhoe still keeps his pace with him. Curse his legs! Hope he tripped. 

"Hyung wait!"

Jinhwan’s patience is wearing thin, thinner even the strand of hair couldn't be compared. He had a bad day from work-- which happened everyday but still pissing him off he thought of just passing out and here comes someone he doesn’t want to be with because of the damn eyes he owned. 

"Just leave me alone. I don’t want to get near you." 

  
  



	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan feels like he's inviting his own karma if he let Junhoe make a way to him. He didn’t bother to hide the hate. Now there's a life he needs to save, might as well involved Junhoe, partly.

_ I should've taken night class at this point  _ is what Jinhwan has been chanting inside his head.The second semester starts and he did not expect to have these so many nosy, irritating and energetic people around him. He expects them not to enroll this sem and let it pass, just like what he experienced last year but he was totally wrong. Maybe if he looked at the professor's eyes he could predict, but now he had to deal with their stinky asses and personality. Jinhwan can casually compare them to trash, that's how bad his morning classes went. He's only sitting for nearly two minutes and someone casually loops their hands around his shoulders like they've known each other for a long time. That pisses him off. Totally. 

"You all better listen because the lesson for this semester is logical. We'll be using your brains now, start working." the professor went to write on the board and Jinhwan paid attention. He can't have himself spacing out and be completely lost, especially in mathematics. That shit is fucking hard to deal with. Curse to whoever idea is this now he's legit suffering from headaches and mood swings. 

Behind him was a group of teenagers goofing around, they're throwing crumpled papers with their writings. The inside doesn’t matter, Jinhwan knew it would be loads of bullshits and insults for everyone receiving this. He received one by the way, hitting his head but he cared less than his itchy toes. He wanted to scratch it now. Throw his socks at them but his feet don't stink.

"That shit is so funny!" he heard one of them giggled. 

He was halfway to his notes when there's another paper balled into the mess block his view, he pushed it off to the ground. Letting himself be affected would attract their petty asses too, and Jinhwan doesn’t want to risk his peaceful semester when he's already having hell day every weekend on his job. Definitely not letting himself be swallowed with two hell holes. 

Jinhwan focused himself on numbers written in front of him, it was tough. His mind should be at least ahead of them but Jinhwan finds it hard to understand a single shit of them, even if he did, the exam always pulls off a tactic of letting you answer an equation you never encountered. It's always different from the previous lesson and the professor loves to twist their question. 

The bell rang, saving most of them in another discussion when the professor initiated to advance what had plans for that day, Jinhwan didn’t mind. His schedule is light for the first week, the subjects still temporary and are trying to fix. For today, he was done, he just needed to walk out and sleep on his bed after passing YunBin's trial of interrogation. He's still refusing to talk to them by any chance, not ready to talk about fucking. 

Unfortunately, loads of petty teenagers pass him. Intentionally bumping his shoulder that pushed him on the wall, Jinhwan saw how the guy smirked, mocking him in delight.  _ Jerk.  _ Ignoring their immature business, instead of fighting back obviously kids, Jinhwan chose to leave quietly. 

He doesn’t want to admit that first day of second sem is obviously start fucking him up, but he's still have little hope it would be quite peaceful and that would convince others to settle with only mocking stares. Hanbin might start a fight himself if he sees scratches on his cheeks or Yunhyeong calling a lawyer to file a case against those minors. Definitely not his type, otherwise it would ignite two situations he can find himself in, in the future: they would stop bullying him or trigger the others to screw his semester more. You know, those who have connections and filthy bags of golds in their mouths. 

Jinhwan stops walking when his head hits someone's back, different dialogs and practiced lines start popping on his mind for the person not to make such a scene and embarrass him. Fortunately, the person didn’t even budge with his impact and it's late for Jinhwan to react when a group of students pushed him forward even more.

_ Shit!  _ He heard something snapped and before he could even look at his uniform, he saw his button laying on the floor, trampled with the soles of their shoes.  _ I pay for that!  _

He stretches his arms-- which is a bad idea because  _ they  _ did not care. Jinhwan grunted in pain when someone stepped in his arms, he quickly retreated his arms back.  _ Great, now I have bruises to remind me of this.  _ His eyes search for the cause of commotion among the students and why they can't keep their asses calm. 

"Hey Hyung!" 

Jinhwan instantly shut his eyes tight to hear  _ that  _ irritating voice again. What was Junhoe lurking here for.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" 

"I'm breaking my bones, wanna join me?" he can't help himself but to snap at him. Just how dumb and fool he is, of course he was pushed! 

Jinhwan suddenly became quiet-- a lot more quiet and flustered. Their eyes were on him, and that was the last thing Jinhwan wanted. Now he understands, not fully but the way their gazes bothered him before going back to the person kneeling beside him. 

He is a trouble. Junhoe is a trouble. 

"Your arm's bleeding, what--"

"Don’t talk to me." he said, standing up and harshly picking his bag and forgetting the button, it's broken anyway and as if it's expensive. He can buy a spare later, after escaping classes. 

Damn the malicious looks because it brings nothing but a whole semester-misery to Jinhwan before. He was doing good last year, avoiding anything that might put him in spotlights but how could Junhoe just walk in-- and pour down problems at him as if he's carrying a bag of it. 

Jinhwan doesn’t need to be reminded of his first experience in an attempt to get a diploma. It was a whole rollercoaster of dilemma.  _ He was aware  _ and he sees everything that will happen, but his mind sets itself in a mode to endure all of it for the sake of them not discovering he can see through their eyes. Jinhwan knew it's not the worst thing that might happen but as a clueless boy striving for nothing but to finish his goals, it gives him trauma and a scar. Completely shaken. 

Five months. Jinhwan just needs to endure and dodge badlucks for five months, but how can he when it's the one chasing him purposely.  _ Why can't he just let me go.  _

Walking with hatred and in deep frustration, Jinhwan found himself completely lying on the floor with books on his head. 

"You're breaking your skull now?" his eyes bluntly open to see Junhoe leaning down on him.

"Get off me." Jinhwan’s hands wander on anything near him, grab something hard and smack Junhoe for real now. 

"Shit!" the latter hissed when it hits his nose. "Hyung my asset!" 

Jinhwan celebrates in victory, showing a sly smile. He stretches his legs, still laying on the ground and being surrounded with nosy students.  _ Crap.  _

He kicked when he felt it getting numb but didn’t expect when someone groaned. "Wa.. Wait." Jinhwan looked at the person before him.  _ Trouble.  _

"I'm sorry..!" he said, pulling his legs back and sitting, helping the other to stand up. He felt bad, just how painful it was when he stretched his legs, it surely hit the guy's neck. "I'm sorry, here let me help--" 

A wrong move, because the moment he leaned down, Jinhwan met his eyes and in a span of five seconds, he saw what painful call was waiting for the guy. 

_ He was going to die. Today.  _

  
  
  
  
  


JUNHOE ran after him. He barely witnessed what happened but he saw Jinhwan dozing off before he ran away. He couldn't forget the mortified look on his face. If his skin was pale, Jinhwan became even paler, especially his face. He left his things lying on the floor so Junhoe had to pick them up before helping the guy Jinhwan bumped with. It took him a minute before escaping the students blocking him, geez he knew he was hot but, calm down. 

"Damn where did he go.." he murmured under his breath, looking on both sides, predicting where Jinhwan would go. 

Jinhwan was like this too the first time they met, Junhoe was thrown off guard by how he acted and flinched on his attempt to touch the older. He hasn't introduced himself properly but Jinhwan seems lost, terrified of something and might be bothering him for a while. Especially, Junhoe need to ask him a question and an offer to make. 

Objectively speaking, Jinhwan is cute. Hanbin warned him not to make fun of his height for first impression or Jinhwan will never talk to him. But in all honesty, his pocket size is the reason he appeared cuddly and vulnerable, definitely the one Junhoe’s looking for, not romantically though. 

Junhoe forgot if he took the path on the left or right, he just found himself walking in a busy hallway with the students still in their respective classrooms and classes. Junhoe makes sure to duck his head down, careful not to show himself. Once he reached the end of the hallway, he quickly took the upstairs in instinct. 

The floor owns an eerily silence and it's creeping Junhoe out, in broad daylight. In hopes of finding Jinhwan on the floor above ends, sigh, that was the last floor and it didn’t have an access to the rooftop just like how Junhoe thought.  _ It's always like that in the movies. Phew.  _

Carrying Jinhwan’s backpack, he went down the lobby but he left immediately after gaining another attention from the students, the guard might kick him out for causing a commotion and he cannot let that happen. After he talked to Jinhwan at least. 

"Goddammit Jung Chanwoo shut up." he cursed when his phone beeped again. 

Reaching whatever part of the University, Junhoe clutched on Jinhwan’s bag. It's light and edgy, and must contain art materials only. 

Junhoe just stopped frowning to see a familiar silhouette sitting distance from him. Crossing the quadrangle, he found Jinhwan with his knees folded and touching his chest, sitting on the ground not minding the dust. 

"Hey Hyung, you forgot your things so I carried it here." he said, placing the backpack beside him, hoping Jinhwan would snap at him in return instead of a sweet thanks, but to his delight and surprise, the older didn’t. He just remained on his spot, his head hiding in between his arms and not moving. 

"Are you okay?" his arm's bleeding and Junhoe slightly worried about the wound getting any germs. "Does it hurt?" 

It was weird for Junhoe and he is literally cringing inside, he never asked someone about how they feel so genuine and doing it now Weirded himself out. Geez, never in a while he did it to Chanwoo and Donghyuk. 

"I'm sorry if I came unannounced. We didn’t have a proper talk last time and you ran away again." he started, leveling himself with Jinhwan and wanting to test out an idea if he'd flinched like his initial reaction. Gladly he didn’t. 

Junhoe remained quiet, in case Jinhwan is taking any impossible courage to speak before him. 

"The one you bumped into said sorry, why did you run away after?" 

Jinhwan raised his head at the question which Junhoe did not expect. 

"Oh hey.." but his voice faded again in the air, blowing an air watching Jinhwan’s back walking away from him.  _ Why is he so dramatic ?  _

Standing up again, Junhoe followed him. 

  
  
  
  


Finding the way back to the floor where he bumped the guy, Jinhwan blamed himself along the way. He promised to try to help them if their life is on the line and only him can prevent what will happen. But he was hesitating, it's not only that their fate will change, it feels like Jinhwan tried to interfere with what God's planned, and for unknown reasons, it feels oddly wrong. 

"Hyung wait! I'm exhausted!"

He cared less of Junhoe’s presence because his mind is dozing off somewhere, to someone more important than him. Jinhwan doesn’t want to drag him in, but maybe he can only involve him, partly. 

Junhoe stumbled on his back, grabbing onto his shoulders unintentionally and felt the man quickly retreat his hands. "Sorry." 

"Where is he?" 

"Who?"

Jinhwan turned around, calculating the consequences of his carelessness and rush decisions but he just moved on his will, lacing his hands with Junhoe and dragging him with him. For today, let him be useful. Hope he won’t freak out. 

"Come with me." 


End file.
